The Nightmare Before Christmas?
by MingaMae
Summary: Entry for the JBNP Christmas O/S Contest. Jake mistakes Bella's method stress relief for a nightmare, but the sight he finds when he arrives to chase the nightmare away isn't what he was expecting. LEMON. Mature Audiences ONLY!


**Entry for the JBNP's Naughty or Nice... Christmas One Shot Contest 2011**

**Paring: Jacob and Bella **

**Rating: M**

**List: Naughty, definitely Naughty**

Nightmare Before Christmas?

By

Minga Mae

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. I'm just playing with 'em.

The Christmas season was proving to be stressful. Bella, despite her hatred of all things shopping had managed to finish her Christmas shopping with the other four thousand people on the Olympic Peninsula with just hours to spare. The cooking still needed to be done for tomorrow's holiday festivities. She'd cleaned the Charlie's little white house until it sparkled. She was exhausted.

Before climbing into the shower she sent Jake a text, saying she missed him and loved him. She knew he wouldn't get it until he got off patrol late, but that didn't matter.

Her mind roamed to the box in her top drawer. When Bella had walked into the adult toy store her intention had been to buy a gag gift for Quil; a creepy looking blow-up doll named Ginger. She was amazed, the entire wall was filled nearly floor to ceiling with vibrators, every size, shape and color imaginable. She'd admit she'd always been curious, but Jake had things covered in that department. The problem, though, was that she and Jake hadn't been intimate for weeks. Every time they had gotten an opportunity it had been interrupted before they even rounded second base.

Just thinking about sex with Jake had seemed to get her all worked up. Far too soon the shower ran frustratingly cold. Wrapped only in a towel she slipped down the hall to her room. She went to her dresser, pulling out a pair of panties but the toy had caught her eye. She blushed just thinking about putting it to use and quietly tucked it away again, slipping on the panties and one of Jake's old t-shirts she crawled into bed.

She must have lay there for the longest twenty minutes of her life before getting up and getting the vibrator out.

Jake jumped silently through the window, ready to chase away whatever nightmare had haunted Bella. He'd been on patrol in the woods behind her house when he heard the faint moans and whimpers coming from her room. Upon his arrival he suddenly felt stupid for not detecting the soft humming sound too.

Jake was transfixed at the sight in front of him. Bella lay on the bed, legs spread, knees drawn up. She was completely nude, a beautiful sight in itself, pleasuring herself with a pink rabbit vibrator. Her eyes were clenched shut in desperate attempt to hold on to the fantasy in her head.

He knew it had been far too long since they'd got to spend any amount of time together without Charlie, Billy or some of the pack being around. He understood _just _how frustrating it had been. He missed her writhing beneath him screaming in ecstasy.

He could smell her arousal thick in the air. His name slipped from between her lips amidst her breathy moans. Hypnotized, he moved closer towards the edge of her bed. He reached out to tease one of her pink nipples. Bella arched into his hand, eyes flying open to take in the sight of the russet god before her.

She'd be embarrassed later, but right now she was too wanton to care. "Jake, I … _please_?" Her voice came begging, in broken pants.

He flashed her one of his brilliant smiles, "I want to watch you." He pinched her nipples again and she reached for him. Jake was standing to the side of her bed; he moved closer. His oversized hands palming her flesh in heated caresses.

She ran her hands up the back of his legs. It was the easiest to reach in the awkward position. Her hand slipped up the leg of his basketball shorts; up his toned thigh, she grasped the material in her hand and pulled them down. They fell in a pool at his ankles; his hardened length sprung free.

With a steady hand she reached for him, pulling him closer, until her mouth could kiss the tip of his erection. His eyes closed, his head fell back and he hissed through clenched teeth as she enveloped him. The angle was awkward, but she ignored the crick in her neck and continued to lick and suck at his cock.

Jake's hands pulled at her nipples until Bella moaned, still holding him in her mouth. The vibrations from her moans sent chills up his spine, and in turn made him pull harder at her flesh. One hand working its way to pull at her hair. He fisted her thick mahogany locks, setting off a chain reaction of orgasms. Her back arched off the bed, screaming profanities as Jake spewed hot semen across her chest.

The whole encounter found him hard again. It had been far too long since they'd been together like this and he couldn't bring himself to waste what little time they might have.

He pulled at her legs until they hung off the edge of the bed. In her tiny hand she still held the now silent toy. He wasted no time as he slid into her wet heat. The toy slid from her hand as she reached for Jake. Her body still throbbed with the ebbing climax. Her walls gripped at his length pulling him further into her depths.

He made long strokes, building her up again. Bella teetered on the edge of the abyss. She hooked her legs around Jake's midsection pulling him closer, deeper. "Fuck me!" she breathed. Who was he to deny her? He flipped her onto her stomach, legs still spread. Her ass was in the air. He gripped her hips and plunged into her, more forcefully than before. With one hand he fisted her hair again, pulling at it. She cried out. She liked it when he took control, when he let his wolf rise so close to the surface.

"Oh god, ... Oh, fuck … Jake. Yes. Ohhhhh... "

Jake rubbed his other hand over the swell of her ass. His thumb pressed teasingly against her forbidden entrance. The pressure of the verboten act was enough to finally push her over the edge again. Her release coated his erection. Her inner walls pulled at him, beckoning to be bathed in his release as well. With a final thrust he emptied himself into her, falling on to the bed next to her.

He tried to pull her closer but she relented, pulling away instead. She told him she just needed to go clean up a little and she'd be back. He sighed and watched her go. He picked up the vibrator and tucked it away in her bedside table.

He looked up to see Bella coming back and closing her door. "Do you have to go back out tonight?" He shook his head.

"No," he smiled. "I thought you were having a nightmare, so Sam let me off early."

"Can you stay?" He nodded. "For a while."

She climbed into the bed and snuggled against him, basking in his heat. He pulled the sheet around them and held onto her for dear life.

"Merry Christmas Bells."

"Merry Christmas Jake."


End file.
